How To Make Nutella S'mores
by PhoebeRivera
Summary: Contains smut...Rather a lot. Written from Rachel's point of view whilst making s'more with Brittany. Things get a little steamy to say the least!


**Hola! Okay so this one-shot is dedicated to Abbie (InsertWankyNameHere). Well, I say dedicated, I actually wrote it FOR her with a specific list and everything, so i'm sorry if there's anything you would do differently, but what Snix – I mean, Abbie wants, she gets. Who needs presents when you can write someone their own damn smut! So, for you, Miss Abbie...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE... No me gusta. **

We were just innocently making s'mores. Or at least that's what I thought we were doing... Brittany had insisted that we infuse them with nutella before skipping to fetch it from the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. Upon her return, she placed the jar of chocolate on the counter next to me, pressing her body flush against my back. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt her hand rest just below my hip.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Rach, why?" Brittany's tone was innocent, but I could tell that she knew exactly what she was doing when she canted her hips against my behind. Shit, she was hot.

"So can we put the nutella in now!" I couldn't see Brittany, though I could tell from her tone that she was pouting. God that pout; I wanted to spin around right there and just take her. No, I could wait.

I watched intently as Brittany's hand crept from behind me and into the jar of chocolate, dipping into the substance with one single finger. Before I could stop her, she had run her finger just under my ear lobe, continuing down my neck until she reached my pulse point. She pushed my hair to the opposite side of my neck as she leant forward and whispered into my ear:

"Sorry, I slipped."

I knew damn well she hadn't slipped at all, and as much as I hated being messy, I really couldn't protest when she lowered her hands and began to draw patterns at the back of my thighs. Letting my head drop to the side, I openly accepted the assault of kisses she was trailing along my neck at an agonisingly slow pace. A low groan escaped my mouth and I silently cursed myself for sounding so desperate. However my embarrassment was soon pushed to one side as Brittany stopped what she was doing for a moment and took my earlobe between her teeth.

"That was so fucking hot, Rachel. Tell me how much you want me." Her voice was raspy and full of lust.

"Britt, I want you so bad, please."

"What do you want Rachel?"

Upon finishing her sentence Brittany began to suck on my pulse point, dragging her tongue across the sensitive skin to remove the last of the nutella. A burst of arousal shot straight from my neck to my core as I threw my head back into her shoulder, letting out a guttural moan.

"Britt...Fuck me."

Releasing her hold on my neck, she span me around to face her and kissed me. The kiss was full of lust and I felt her tongue swipe across my lower lip asking for permission - which I immediately granted. I felt her hands on my lower back as she pushed me quickly towards the kitchen table. Once there, she turned me once again so that my back was pressed into her taught abs. Resting her body against mine, she guided my hands so that they were holding me steady on the table as she bent me forwards. I had forgotten just how short my skirt was until I felt Brittany's skilled fingers running up the tops of my thighs and cupping my centre through my now sodden panties. Shutting my eyes tightly together I desperately gripped at the table as another moan was ripped from my throat.

"I love it when you moan for me Rachel. You're so wet for me, aren't you?"

Words failed me when I felt the blonde's fingers hook into my panties and come back up to run her digits through my slick folds. By now my centre was throbbing, aching for the attention of Brittany's deft fingers inside of me. She must have been a mind reader because, after circling my bundle of nerves until my legs were shaking, she pushed deep inside me with two fingers. Being taller than me meant that she was able to press her body into mine and reach a hand up to cup my boob and stroke my hard nipples through my shirt before running her hand down to restart her circling motions on my clit. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more, she brought her lips to my ear, letting her hot breath tickle the side of my face.

"Come for me, Rach. You feel amazing, I want to feel you come."

That was all it took. I ground my centre into her hand as hard as I could, feeling her fingers curl up to the place where I needed it most. Her ministrations on my clit never faltered as she pumped into me as she kissed and licked my neck. With one last thrust into her hand, I fell apart.

"FUCK! Brittany!"

My breathing finally came to a steady pace as her fingers stilled inside me and pulled out, making me whimper. I turned around to see her bringing her hand to her mouth as she ran her tongue along her coated fingers in delight and letting out sensual moans. Wow, that was incredibly hot. Once again I felt the arousal pooling between my legs as I switched our positions and pushed her back so that she was lying on the table. Wasting no time in discarding her clothing, I hurriedly made my way on top of her. My eyes met her piercing blues, full of lust and want, before I lowered my head and captured her lips in mine. I couldn't resist biting down on her plump bottom lip as I felt her long legs wrap tightly around my waist. Thankful for the fact that my skirt is pushed up around my hips, I lower myself down and feel my breath catch as our centres collided. Britt shuts her eyes and moans into my ear, pushing her hands into my hair and tightening her grip. I start to rock my hips in a steady rhythm and feel fireworks ignite in my core as the friction between us builds. My lust leads me and I pick up the pace, frantically searching for more contact with the blonde writhing beneath me, face contorted in pleasure. It's not long before both of our bodies are trembling and with a few more particularly forceful thrusts, we both fall off the edge screaming each other's names, a layer of sweat now gathering on our hot bodies. I wait for her breathing to even out before lowering myself off the table and pulling her towards me so that her legs rest on my shoulders as I kneel at the foot of the furniture. Her scent is completely intoxicating and immediately I dip my head into her centre, using the broad of my tongue to press against her bundle of nerves. She's moaning so loud now, her words being drowned out by her evident need, so I quickly thrust into her with two fingers and curl them upwards as I pump in and out of her. At the same time I attach my lips to her clit and begin to gently suck and nibble on the bud until I feel her legs clamped around my head.

"Oh...Fuck– Rachel! Harder, please I'm gonna... Ohh shit!"

I feel her walls clamp around my fingers and her hips buck up to meet my tongue as she comes: hard. I slow my fingers and let her ride out her orgasm before lifting myself back on top of her and kissed her deeply, letting her taste her own arousal on my lips. We lay pressed against one another, recovering from the amazing things that had just happened until Brittany finally spoke:

"I REALLY like making smores. We should make smores like, every day." She had a wicked grin plastered across her lips.

"Definitely."


End file.
